


not half so happy in heaven

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Waking up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not half so happy in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Edgar Allan Poe's 'Annabel Lee'.

It’s barely lit when Kylo wakes, nothing but a soft, natural light illuminating the room.

His forehead is pressed to Hux’s bare back, warm breath ghosting across the skin. It’s nice to be intertwined with the General, his arms wrapped tight around Hux’s waist, one leg pushed between the others.

He doesn’t want to move. Neither, it seems, does Hux.

When the other man wakes, he doesn’t tell him to leave like he usually does. Rather, he turns in Kylo’s arms and buries his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, content to simply lie there and relax for once.


End file.
